pripara_fandomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
KiSeKi46 Live 1
Unidad Idol: KiSeKi46 Canción: Kobushi no Hana Coords Iris: Colors Checkered Coord Ciel: Adult Jumper Coord Airi: Rose Checkered Trench Coord Asuka: Yellow Checkered Trench Coord Brigitte: Lovely Pink Coord Yoko: Ultramarine Checkered Coord CC: KiSeKi46 Team Cyalume Coord (todas) ---- Asu Massao na fuyu no sora ni nobiru masshiro na chikara tsuyoi hana yo Asu Hoka no kigi wa mada neteru no ni Air Dare mo mina tachidomatte ite mo dare mo mina nayami konde ite mo Air Watashitachi wa arukou Ir/Cie/Yok Tama ni wa saboritai sonna asa mo aru sa Brig/Air/Asu Girigiri made netai asa mo aru sa Yok/Air/Asu Demo minna no koto wo omoidasanai asa wa nai kara Asu Massugu All Kiyoku kono yo ni saite yuke hade na hana de wa nai keredo All Tomo wo shinji hito ni genki tomosu hito ni narou Air Massugu All Atsuku ima wo utatte yuke hade na iro de wa nai keredo All Seiippai seiippai todoku hi made Cie/Brig Masshiro na Ir/Yok hana ga saki Air/Asu tsuchi ni me wo mukereba All Haru ga kao wo nozokaseta ---- MAKING DRAMA SWITCH ON!!! En un aula vacía, Airi se encuentra recostada sobre su butaca, observando a sus compañeros salir. Ella se levanta, y sale del aula. Mientras tanto, Yoko corre por la ciudad hacía la playa. Asuka aparece sentada en la arena, observando el horizonte. Iris camina en dirección a Asuka, tranquila. Ciel y Brigitte van en tren, buscando llegar al mismo lugar en que están sus amigas. La escena hace una transición, mostrando a Airi corriendo por la playa, disminuyendo la velocidad en cuanto se va acercando a sus amigas, y algunas también se ve que acaban de llegar. Airi se acerca a ellas, y al finalizar, se observa como las chicas se toman de las manos, cantando mientras observan el atardecer. Friendship Bloom in the Sunlight Yok Chippoke na enryo to yasashisa de anchoku ni kuuki wo yomu yori mo Yok Nagare kaeru hito ni naritai Ir Dare mo mina warau koto wo wasure dare mo mina fusagi konde ite mo Ir Watashitachi wa waraou Ai/Cie Yakusoku sareteru mirai nante nai sa Ai/Cie Yume ga kanau hoshou nante nai sa Asu/Brig Demo nandaka yareru you na jishin dake wa aru kara ---- CYALUME CHANGE!!! Air Massugu All Tsuchi ni ne wo hari saite yuke kazari nanka wa nai keredo All Sarige nakutte kakase nakutte sonna hito ni narou Asu Massugu All Todoku uta wo utatte yuke kazaru kotoba mo nai keredo All Mou ikkai mou ikkai kimochi komete Ir/Air Fuyu no you ni Asu/Brig/Yok kogoeteru Brig/Cie hitobito no kokoro ni All Haru wo tsugeru hana ni nare Air Tama ni wa tsurakute nagai fuyu mo aru sa Air Mae mo mienu fubuki datte aru sa Air Demo kanarazu tae shinogeba attakai haru wa kuru kara Asu Massugu Brig/Yok/Ir/Cie Kiyoku kono yo ni saite yuke Cie/Air/Ir hade na hana de wa nai keredo Air/Ir Tomo wo shinji hito ni genki Brig/Yok tomosu hito ni narou Asu Massugu All Atsuku ima wo utatte yuke hade na iro de wa nai keredo All Seiippai seiippai todoku hi made Ir/Cie Masshiro na Ai/Yok/Brig hana ga saki Asu/Brig/Ir tsuchi ni me wo mukereba All Haru ga kao wo nozokaseta Ir Fuyu no you ni Yok kogoeteru Cie/Brig hitobito no Air/Asu kokoro ni All Haru wo tsugeru hana ni narou All Wow Wow Yeah Categoría:Live Categoría:KiSeKi46 Live Categoría:TIC5 Categoría:CandySweetty